Wounded
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Jesus cuida de Daryl en Hilltop tras haber sido herido por un disparo.
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenecen y bla bla, son propiedad de AMC.

Historia publicada aquí y en wattpad.

.

* * *

 **Wounded**

* * *

.

Daryl abrió los ojos con pesar. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y se sentía desubicado como quien se levanta después de una larga siesta. La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana le dio de lleno en la cara y por acto reflejo se llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrirse. Al hacer eso, sintió como al instante un dolor punzante lo arrollaba.

– ¡Ah! Mierda, joder.

– ¡Ey! ¡Ten cuidado! – Jesus, que había estado mirando por la ventana se sobresaltó y se acercó con rapidez a él. Antes de tocarlo, lo pensó mejor y se detuvo. Retrocedió dos pasos y sonrió con tristeza fijándose en las expresiones de Daryl al mirar su hombro herido, como si acabara de recordar que le habían disparado. Pareció sorprendido al principio, y luego enfadado consigo mismo por algún motivo que no logró comprender. Jesus sentía curiosidad por saber como había sucedido todo. Glenn simplemente le contó que los salvadores le habían disparado, pero no dio más detalles. Y bien sabía que preguntarle a Daryl sobre el tema no era una opción. – Me alegra que despiertes por fin. Llevabas doce horas seguidas durmiendo y me sentía obligado a despertarte para que comieras algo y luego poder darte la medicación. – sacudió levemente la cabeza y sonrió – la verdad es que me daba pena hacerlo. Estabas tan tranquilo…

Algo desubicado por culpa de los calmantes que le habían subministrado Daryl lo miró confuso sin entender que hacía él allí y no el médico.

– ¿Y tú…? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Jesus sonrió y se acercó a la mesilla que quedaba a la izquierda de la cama. Seguidamente Señaló con la cabeza la bandeja con comida que había encima.

– ¿No resulta evidente?

– No, a qué te refieres con darme TÚ la medicación.

– Oh. – dijo –am… nuestro médico – está… indispuesto en estos momentos. Así que me he quedado para echarte un ojo y encargarme yo mismo. No es que sea mucho…

– ¿Indispuesto? – Daryl frunció el ceño – ¿Quieres decir ocupado?

Jesus se vio acorralado. No supo que decir. Maggie había tenido unos dolores bastante alarmantes en el vientre y todo indicaba a que habían surgido complicaciones con su embarazo, pero no quería decírselo para no preocupar a Daryl. Lo conocía poco, pero lo suficiente como para saber que sería capaz de levantarse estando tal como estaba solo para ir a comprobar que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien.

– Está ocupado con Maggie. Pero no es nada grave, simplemente es por el bebé. ¿Tienes hambre? – Cambió rápidamente de tema.

– Mmm – musitó simplemente Daryl y miró a otro lado, al parecer conformándose con la información. – No tengo hambre.

Jesus suspiró.

– Daryl… te he hecho la comida y he tenido que calentártela ya un par de veces porque no quería despertarte, por favor, no me hagas insistir porque conociéndome me pondré muy muy pesado. – dijo alargando más el último ''muy''. Daryl mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventana, así que no lo vio, pero por la forma en la que hablaba se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. No dejaría de insistir hasta que lograra que comiera. Y, también, se sintió algo mal al rechazar comer cuando Jesus se había tomado tantas molestias… así que pasados unos segundos, Daryl se resignó y acabó por mirarlo.

– ¿Tú has cocinado?

Jesus sonrió, complacido con su contestación.

– Así es. Y también ayer, así que no busques pegas esta vez porque anoche no dijiste nada.

Daryl miró de reojo el plato y terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

– Está bien. Pásame la bandeja – seguía sin tener hambre, pero interiormente apreciaba que Jesus se hubiera tomado la molestia de cocinarle y cuidar de él.

Como si hubiera ganado un premio, Jesus sonrió y le acercó la bandeja, fijándose entonces en su hombro herido.

– ¿Puedes comer tú solo o tendré que alimentarte yo...? – bromeó y por un leve instante creyó ver como Daryl se ponía nervioso.

– Nah. Puedo yo solo.

– Genial pues. – soltó entonces – aunque no para mí.

Daryl levantó la vista del plato y lo miró interrogante, y entonces Jesus sonrió juguetón y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Que aproveche! Volveré cuando acabes, y si necesitas ayuda con eso no dudes en avisarme.

Segundos después, Daryl se quedó solo con la bandeja en su regazo y luchando consigo mismo por no sonreír. Sin duda era un personaje interesante ese tal Paul Rovia.


End file.
